


a not-so-sexy accident

by dragonbagel



Series: so sweet it'll rot your teeth [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbagel/pseuds/dragonbagel
Summary: Rhys unintentionally injures himself, and Jack is an asshole. What else is new.





	a not-so-sexy accident

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing i wrote for a tumblr prompt

“Urgh, Jack, it hurts,” Rhys groaned, clutching his left arm with his cybernetic one.

“Come on, pumpkin, it’s not that bad,” Jack said, pushing open the door to the emergency room and ushering Rhys inside.

“No way, you don’t get to talk,” Rhys said with a scowl, another wave of pain coming from his injured arm. “You broke my arm!”

Jack scoffed, waving to alert the attention of the secretary as he replied to his bitter boyfriend. “It’s probably just sprained, don’t worry about it kiddo.”

“Don’t worry about it?” Rhys spluttered. “Don’t tell me not to worry about it!”

Jack was ready to respond with a snide comment he had yet to come up with when the secretary beckoned them up to the desk.

“What seems to be the matter tonight?” she asked, glancing at her nails in obvious disinterest.

“This idiot here thinks his arm is broken.”

The nurse ignored Rhys’ scandalized look to continue with her boring intake script. “And how did this injury occur?”

Rhys felt his heart stop when he saw Jack lean in over the top of the desk, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“Do the words ‘reverse wheelbarrow’ mean anything to you, cupcake?”

**Author's Note:**

> validation fuels my nonexistent will to live so please leave comments/kudos
> 
> tumblr: [dragonbagel](http://dragonbagel.tumblr.com)
> 
> i hope it haunts you all that i now have "weirdest sex positions" in my search history


End file.
